It bothers me
by Karsten69
Summary: Sakura is bothered, by the fact that Tomoyo is going out with some girl. why is she bothered? what will she do about it? read on and find out. YURI


Disclaimer: I still don't own CCS or any of the characters, haven't gotten the rights yet. XD that will never happen, but one can always dream. anyway, enjoy. Yuri

* * *

It bothers me... What bothers me, you might ask? That my best friend got a girlfriend... that came out wrong... Let me start at the beginning.

My name is Kinomoto Sakura, at present I'm in 11th grade at Tomoeda High School, Both Tomoyo-chan and I grew up to be gorgeous, that's not self boasting, we hear that all the time, frankly way too often for my comfort. Anyway, about two months after we started the school year, Tomoyo-chan was approached by a female classmate, who asked her to go out with her, and Tomoyo-chan said yes.

I have also in my time received confessions from girls, and while I rejected them, it didn't gross me out, and said to some of them that, if I ever got single, I might try to go out with them. Because at the time, I was in a relationship with Shaoran-kun, of course that initial happiness wore off as time went on, he never expressed what he wanted with words and seemed to think I should be able to read his mind. Suffice to say, we broke up about a year ago, since then I have dated two guys and a girl, but there was a huge gap between them and me, things I couldn't tell them about, like my magic or my guardians, it just didn't work out. so I tried to think about who I could share my life with... and my eyes just happened to meet Tomoyo-chan's eyes that day... at first I was denying it, she was my best friend, she didn't see me that way, she already had someone she loved, those were all reasons I used to stop myself, and I was unsuccessful .

So now, I'm in love with my best friend who is already taken, and seeing them be all lovey dovey bothers me, it bothers me that Tomoyo-chan is paying so much attention to someone who isn't me, because I'm not used to that.

she looks at me, and wonders why I have a scowl, but doesn't say anything. why does she have to be so close, so gorgeous and perfect, yet off-limits, that's not fair, and my scowl increases as I glare at her girlfriend.

"Sakura-chan..." She calls me, so I'd better pay attention, "Are you free this saturday? if so, can I come over?" she wants to come over, fine by me, so I tell her that, and she smiled that divine smile at me, it's so great it's unfair.

The days pass by, I'm still bothered and it gets worse day by day, until finally it's Saturday, we just got off school, and now we're walking side by side, I don't dare take her hand because I know that I will not stop there if I do. There's an eerie silence between us... something that's never happened before, this is killing me, this walk feels longer than all the days between this and then. I can see my house from here, it's just a matter of minutes now... just a matter of minutes... finally there! I open the door and says that I'm home... there's no answer, and there are no shoes, so I guess we are alone, except for Kero-chan. We walk up the stairs to my room and are greeted by my yellow companion.

"Hey Sakura, oh and Tomoyo too, you got any sweets with you today?" Of course that's what he asks, normally she would have some, but today it seems that she is empty-handed.

"I'm sorry Kero-chan, I don't have any sweets on me today, but if you can do me a favour I will make a whole cake, just for you." Trying to sweet talk him, she is much better at it than I am. though her request of him shocked me a little, "Can you let Sakura-chan and I be alone for a while? I will make you a big cake as a reward, we have something we need to talk about." His eyes lit up at the words 'big cake' and flew downstairs almost immediately, leaving the two of us alone. I gulped.

"Sakura-chan... is there something wrong between you and Aiko-san? You seem to be glaring at her constantly these days." Of course she wants to talk about that, I contemplate my answer way longer than I should do, before I decide to be brave and honest...

"Yes, there is something wrong between us... and it's you!" I know that wasn't how I wanted to phrase it, but I just couldn't help it, I've always been a person of honesty... and that's also why I continued, "It's like she is taking you away from me... and I don't like that, not one bit." I clenched my teeth and look away.

"Sakura-chan is... jealous? But you don't have to worry about that! I'm only dating her, You're still my best friend." Did I just detect a small quiver in her voice? nah couldn't be, but she had a huge misconception and I wanted to change her view on that.

"That's exactly it, Tomoyo-chan! I.. I've... I've fallen in love with you!" I shouted the last part for the extra courage I needed, my face was as red as a tomato and I couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. I heard her take a deep breath, "I know it sounds weird but... after my last relationship ended, I asked myself, why it had ended, the answer I came up with was, because I hid so much from them, I couldn't tell them about my magic, about my adventures or about my guardians, and I felt a lot of guilt hiding that sort of thing. so I contemplated who I could share my world with... and accidentally I locked eyes with you that day, and you smiled so sweetly at me, that's when I noticed this throb in my chest, I knew what it meant... but I was also in denial, I couldn't believe it, I used various excuses to deny my feelings, none of them worked, excuses like, You're not into girls, you're my best friend, what would happen if we break up... and many more of those excuses, and then... You got yourself a girlfriend... so now I'm jealous everyday I see you and her together, because it reminds me of what I can't hav-"

I wasn't prepared to be silenced like that, not by the soft touch of Tomoyo-chan's lips... and her tongue... and her body pressing against mine tightly, I wasn't going to let this chance slip by, so I abandoned all reason and just went for it. Thinking could wait till after. Tomoyo-chan's hunger for me, seemed as great as my hunger for her, I just still couldn't believe it. until we broke apart and I saw Tomoyo-chan's face, there were a few tears in her eyes, still unshed and she looked so happy, more happy than I could ever remember, even when she filmed me.

"Sakura-chan... I.. I've always loved you, and only in my wildest, most hazy dreams have I ever hoped that this would happen, never did I dare hope you would ever return my feelings." She was in love with ME?! I seemed to get dizzy and thought back to all the strange things she said and did, in retrospect, I felt like mentally slapping myself for not noticing, but I was dense back then... more dense that I am today, at least.

I hated to have to say this, now that we shared this moment... but it had to be said, "...That's good... but right now... you're not single, everything you could dream of doing with me, are for naught right now." I guess I was sure she would stick with her girlfriend since I got here late, but I shouldn't have worried.

"I told her before I accepted her feelings that, should you declare your love for me, I would leave her for the love of my life. that was the condition I made and she agreed, so now I have to break the news to her on monday." I actually had a chance to go out with her! inside I did flip flops out of sheer happiness. she kissed me again, this time softly and tenderly, in response I took a handful of her hair and nuzzled with it, moving closer to the back of her neck and nuzzled her there, she seemed to like that, because she became more passionate in her approach... but before we could go any further, Kero-chan burst inside, catching us in the act of making out... and he was shocked to say the least... apologized for interrupting our 'fun' and went downstairs again... but the atmosphere was broken, but that didn't bother me... actually yes it did, another thing that bothered me. Might as well make a checklist, anyway this didn't bother me, as much, as her having a girlfriend... since I knew that this would not be the last time, it happened.

Sunday was spent in each other's arms, watching TV and talking about the future, all in all, it was uneventful aside from a few playful squeezes here and there, but it was fantastic. Monday came and we had to face Aiko-san together... but as it turned out... she wanted to break it off too, she knew Tomoyo would never really return her love completely and thus didn't want to be a burden. Tomoyo apologized for accidentally leading her on, but Aiko refused the apology and instead asked if they could be friends, as she knew Tomoyo better than most of the other students at school, aside from me. Tomoyo agreed to that, and Aiko left us, with her blessing nonetheless, all in all... I wasn't bothered anymore.


End file.
